The Girl Who Waited
by Envious Alchemist
Summary: She waited so long for him to notice her, but when she kills Kikyou to save Inuyasha's life, he turns on her! Now, with Inuyasha's last betrayal she has no other options to return home and stay there. Or does she? Could it be possible that someone has been watching her and now in her time of need gives her a place to stay? Is giving her life meaning the only thing he has to offer?
1. Chapter 1

**'Beast'**

_'Speaking with beast'_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

Kagome's heart was breaking by the second. Inuyasha had once again run off, and like an idiot she once again followed him. Why do I even bother? It's always the same. They bad mouth me for a bit and then they had sex, like they were doing right this minute. Inuyasha was on his back with Kikyou riding him, both were completely naked, laying haphazardly on the layers of their clothing that was strewn beneath them. Kikyou was almost emotionless throughout the whole thing, just like she was every time. Just kind of sitting there, letting Inuyasha move her hips for her as he plunged his erection into her slot.

She didn't know what she has thought. Maybe that if she waited long enough, he would finally notice that she loved him? And that was just it. She waited throughout their little journey, collecting the jewel shards. She waited until the final battle when they had finally beaten Naraku and completed the jewel shard. And here she was, a year after Naraku's death, and she was still waiting! I've had enough...

She had just turned around and was about to leave, but what she heard next stopped her in her tracks and made cold dread race through her veins.

"Inuyasha... It's time. Die!" Fast, faster then she ever thought she could, faster then she could even comprehend, Kagome turned, notching an arrow and drawing it back. Aiming at the couple she released the arrow that hit Kikyou strait through where the heart should be, right before the dead woman could plunge the blade she held into Inuyasha's neck.

The sight of Kikyou's death was mind numbing. All those times everyone called her a clay pot, Kagome didn't think anyone realized how true those statements were. The arrow Kagome had shot through the woman's chest literally made the skin next to it shatter, cracks crawling through the once perfect skin that now broke and chipped as she fell to ground in a heap. It was as if instead of a woman, Kagome had just launched an arrow through a Ming vase. And if that wasn't bad enough, the light show that followed it was almost worse. The instant the arrow pierce the skin, the souls of all the innocent children that Kikyou had stole burst from her shooting through the heavens in streaks of blue. It was an chilling sight, one Kagome never wanted to see again. One soul, the last one to appear out of the broken woman, didn't shoot towards the heavens with the others though, it instead shot right to her.

Pain streaked through her until it was the only thing she could think of. A pain so intolerable that for a moment she truly thought she was dying or already dead. Her world was filled with blue, but as it started to fade the pain slowly followed.

When she once again became aware of her surroundings she was on her back, looking up at a still naked Inuyasha. Instead of him looking at her worry, or confusion, or even relieved for her saving his life, he looked at her with feral rage laced with pain, his eyes that awful crimson color that marked his beast in control; and unlucky her, they were just getting redder.

"I-Inuyasha..?"

And with that, he lounged and her world was filled with white.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked upon the foolish miko as she stumbled through the woods after his bastard of a half-breed, half-brother. It was not the first time he had witnessed such a thing, and surely he thought it was unlikely to be the last.

He was curious as to why she repeatedly brought herself through obvious pain, and surprisingly furious at his brother for causing such. He however pushed that thought back again, telling himself that he was always furious with his brother, and that he needed no reason, and as true as that was he knew he was lying to himself at this time.

He watched the miko as she watched the clay pot and the half-breed mingle. It was disgusting. How could the half-breed even find pleasure in a clay shell of a corpse? If it wasn't for the little miko he wouldn't even have gone near this place, but that was just it, wasn't it. He was here for the miko.

She had somehow wormed her way into his attention. First by wearing that scandal of an outfit, and then by speaking back to him without cowering in fear. She then again proved her worth at his father's grave, by pulling out tetsusaiga, and then proving her courage by shooting at him with one of her sacred arrows. What caught his attentions and kept them however was when she proved her heart when Rin was sick and she stumbled across his camp. She looked at the girl but once, and then without even glancing his way or acknowledging him in anyway, she strode right into his camp to the sick little girl who was sleeping at his side, knelt beside her, and immediately started to use her powers to heal her. It was after that time he started to follow her, even after Naraku was dead and gone, to try to figure out this cipher that was the miko. He since then secretly learned about her time travelling (which explained a lot) and her obsession with repeatedly breaking her, what he has now learned, fragile heart.

The dead miko's words kick started his attention back on the miko he followed here and was surprised, but nonetheless a little proud (Proud? Why should he be proud of her?) of her following actions. It was quick thinking, and even quicker responses like such that had saved her life more then once over the course of her years in this time.

**'Such actions are fitting of a future mate and Lady of the West.'**

_'Be quiet beast. This Sesshoumaru has no time for you this day.'_

Sesshoumaru sneered in disgust at the death of the now fully dead miko. Inuyasha was mating with THAT? When one of the souls that was unleashed ran straight for his (HIS? The female was not his!) miko however, he shot up in alarm. It made more sense than not however that part of his miko's soul was taken by the dead bitch. It may even explain why she could never quite grasp her power, even though she had plenty of it streaming around her and he has witnessed her trying repeatedly, night after night to learn how to control it. It probably didn't help either that she had no proper teacher like she sort of had with hand-to-hand combat and sword play. She needs a better teacher then the taijiya. Perhaps I could offer... Focus!

Inuyasha was now hovering over her, but something was wrong. He had lost control of his beast again! Damn that mutt. He never could do anything right.

**'Mate in danger! Protect her!'**

_'She is not this one's mate!'_

**'Not the time! Save her!'**

Wanting to argue more with his beast but knowing that it had a point he jumped in front of his miko right as Inuyasha went for the attack.

"I see you are still good for nothing half-breed" Sesshoumaru stated after he flung the mutt across the small clearing, right into a tree.

* * *

**Alrighty there! Hello everyone! How does everyone like the new story, and yes the title is a Doctor Who reference. Just for the record, and I'll only say this once, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THE DOCTOR, although I seriously wish I owned Sesshoumaru and The Doctor. I would be in heaven! But alas, I don't. I am excited for this story however! I have plans for this one to go places! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Girl Who Waited!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blow that oddly never came. Instead however a deep thud sounded across the clearing and a voice spoke; a deep, dark, sexy voice. One which she had no clue as to why that particular happened to be here. Was she dreaming this whole thing up? Had Inuyasha knocked her unconscious and know she was just dreaming? Or did she die? If Inuyasha killed her, he better watch out cause she was going to haunt his stupid, stubborn ass!

She waited only a moment longer to gather her thoughts before she, hesitantly, opened her eye. Looking up she met the quickly retreating gaze of her rescuer's eyes. Those golden eyes that were so much like his half-brother's and yet they were worlds apart. These eyes were a more pristine yellow than the murky gold of the pair she was more familiar with. These ones also had the pretense of being cold and emotionless, but she knew that if you looked deep enough you could see sparks of emotion strong enough to get a point across so that any other form of communication was unnecessary.

But the matter still remained, what was he doing here? Not that she wasn't grateful or anything. Without him she probably would be dead right now. But still...

"Sesshoumaru-" Oh if looks could kill, the glare he just sent her way would have had her six feet under before he even sent it.

"My Lord..." she amended, which thankfully made the glare disappear instantly. "Why are you here?"

The arched eyebrow that was shot her way made her flush and stutter.

"N-not that I-I'm not grateful, I-I just-"

"Hush miko." His soothing baritone slid across her skin, making her shiver. "This Sesshoumaru was simply in the area, saw the light show and came to investigate."

"O-oh. Well thank you."

"Hn."

Whatever else they might have said however was cut short by a deep growl from across the clearing, signalling that Inuyasha had come to after his brutal hit and was not quite happy by the aforementioned.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. It always hurt her to see him like this. Unfortunately for her, saying his name just made those lethal red eyes focus right back on her.

"I-Inuyasha... Can you here me?" She stuttered, hesitantly taking a step forward. Maybe, just maybe she could snap him out of it. She's done it a couple of times before after all. 'I also wasn't the one he was angry at either.' her mind reminded her. Ignoring that however, she started to take another step forward just two have two things happen almost simultaneously.

Inuyasha took that time to charge at her again, and Sesshoumaru reacted by gathering her up with his arm and taking to the sky.

Kagome 'eeped' and buried her head into Sesshoumaru's chest, grabbing his haori in a death grip. She once again waited for death, but once again death didn't come. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, a hint of confusion in her eyes. What was going on? This didn't make any sense. Inuyasha was attacking her, and Sesshoumaru was saving her? What had her life come to? Wasn't it supposed to be Sesshoumaru attacking her and Inuyasha saving her? Kami her head hurt. But it felt nice, being wrapped in Sesshoumaru's embrace. 'Wait. Embrace? No, no Kags. No embrace here. He's just carrying me in his arm. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less. But wait... If he's carrying me... Where's he carrying me to?'

It was then that she noticed that they where actually moving, flying through the air, not just hovering. Crap. She couldn't leave Inuyasha there, not like that. For all she knew, left alone while his beast was in control, he could go on a murdering spree!

"Sess- I mean My Lord. We have to go back!" She exclaimed, and when all she got back was an arched eyebrow, she elaborated. "We can't leave Inuyasha like that! He could go on a killing spree and hurt any number of innocent people! We have to go back to get him in control of his inneryoukai!"

"Have no fear, little miko. The hanyou is, at this moment, hunting us; not murdering the... innocents, as you put them." Sesshoumaru stated, obviously disagreeing with her term innocent, when it came to people. What was that line she had heard christians say as she walked passed them on the corners of Downtown Tokyo? All have sinned and fallen short? But still! That didn't mean they had to die! However, even though she was happy he wasn't doing as she feared, she wasn't sure if she liked the idea of him hunting them either...

"Oh... Okay, but if I may ask My Lord, where are you taking me then?" She asked, not completely noticing the hint of dread that had leaked into her voice.

He stayed silent for a moment before he answered her.

"Somewhere safe. Somewhere where you wont be in danger or in my way when this Sesshoumaru puts the mutt in his place." He replied finally, in his usual matter of fact and emotionless way. Fury burned through her at his statement though.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Of that this Sesshoumaru has no doubt little one, but can you honestly tell me that you could face off against the hanyou with no mercy. Could you kill him, if you realized that there was no bringing him back? Could you say any of what this Sesshoumaru has said and have it no be a complete and utter lie?" He said, and his words struck though her heart with no mercy. No holding back, and they left a gapping wound in the silence that fell between them as she realized that no, no she couldn't. Even though he betrayed her time and again. Even though he insulted and belittled her every single day without pause. Even through all that, she still loved him and she couldn't actually hurt him.

"You're not going to actually kill him, are you Sesshoumaru?" She asked, completely heartbroken, but she received no answer. She didn't even get a glare for not using his proper title. Nope, he was completely silent and unresponsive, and to Kagome, that said it all. He was going to finally kill Inuyasha, her first love. The man she dreamed she would spend her life with. And for the rest of the trip she watched as her life shattered. All her hopes and dreams going down the drain, and all because she killed her incarnation to protect her love who was now trying to kill her. Tears threatened to spill over, but she refused. She absolutely refused to cry in Sesshoumaru's arm, the man who was going to kill the man she loved. Honestly though, if Inuyasha couldn't turn back, if she had started an irreversible chain of events, maybe the better term would be 'put down'. 'I think even sane Inuyasha would want to be put down if he was stuck in a state where he would kill anyone and everyone.'

"Bring us down. You can fight, I wont stop you, but if it comes down to it... I want to be the one to kill him." She said, her voice dying from heartbreak. At his questioning glance she continued. "I-Inuyasha and I... We talked after his inneryoukai took over the first time. He told me if he was ever in that state again, and no matter what anyone did, if no one could bring him back, he told me to kill him. He told me to have mercy on him and just kill him."

Sesshoumaru still didn't say a word, but he started to descend. He placed her in a tree, on a low hanging branch, where she would sort of be out of danger, but if it came to it, she could jump down if she wanted to. Kagome couldn't look up into his eyes, she just couldn't. No matter what she said, she couldn't handle having him look into her eyes and see the heartbreak in there. But he placed his hand to her face and tilted her chin up so he could gaze into the windows of her soul and she into his, and what she found there startled her. His mask was still up, but his eyes didn't even try to maintain their pretense of being ice. They were so warm and emotions that she couldn't even name danced a mesmerizing dance within them. And when he spoke she jumped a little, for now his voice sounded like liquid gold.

"This Sesshoumaru has not yet killed the hanyou and he hopes that he will still not have to do so. But if the time comes this one shall call to you so that you, brave, strong, little miko, may deliver him into his final resting place." And with that he landed, and walked across the clearing to where Inuyasha was sure to appear, putting himself in between her and the place where Inuyasha would jump out into the clearing. But he, for the first time in his life, had guessed wrong. Kagome screamed when she was yanked out of the tree from behind by one very pissed off, and not quite so sane Inuyasha.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

* * *

**And there you have it! Thank you everyone who has responded to, favorited, and/or followed The Girl Who Waited! I love you all! I was so happy when I saw how much everyone enjoyed the first chapter and instantly started on this one! I hope you love it! It started to get a little long here, so you'll have to wait for Sesshy's POV next chapter! Sorry bout the cliffy though. This is just where the POV's changed... Well! Until next time! Loves you all! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

After flinging the mutt to the other side of the field, knocking him unconscious for the moment, Sesshoumaru glanced at his miko, who was flinching, most likely waiting for the attack that he just deflected. He could smell the terror in her usually peacefully sweet scent. Where she usually smelt of sakura and vanilla, the sour twang of lemons now almost completely covered her scent. Thankfully the lemony scent started to dissipate however, and a confused honeysuckle scent started to replace it. She then looked up at him, and her quickly looked back at the mutt. It was only then that the lemon scent completely disappeared, and the honeysuckle sent almost flooded the clearing and it took all of Sesshoumaru's control to keep himself from snickering. His miko was so amusing.

She was not amusing however when she said his name without his title, but he instantly forgave her when she corrected herself. Her question however sent a little panic through him and to draw time, and a little amusement, he teased her a little with an arched eyebrow.

_'What am I doing here indeed.'_

**'Well you could just tell her that you've been basically stalking her for the past two years, following her everywhere she goes, except you might want to leave out the bit where you accidentally followed her to the hot springs one night. That might not go over too well.'**

_'Indeed. None of that would go over too well with my miko.'_

**'Point.'**

That night however was quite pleasing, although problematic. He was very happy with the sight of her luscious naked body. A little too happy in fact and he was left with no choice but to go jump through a very cold river, which left him a little more then grouchy.

**'Take pity on mate and answer her now. Just tell her you were just passing through the area. These are our lands after all.'**

And so he did, but was a bit disappointed when she didn't catch his lie.

**'It wasn't really a lie, just stretching the truth a bit. Plus, would you really want her to know you lied, just to have her question why you were really there, and why you felt the need to lie about it?'**

_'...'_

**'Didn't think so. Now watch out. The mutt's awake.'**

And so he was and it seemed his miko noticed this fact as well, for she started to actually walk towards the mutt.

**'What is mate doing?! Stop her!'**

_'This Sesshoumaru will do no such thing. Now quiet. My miko may actually know what she's doing. After all she did bring him back all those other times.'_

**'But she wasn't the one to make him loose control all those other times! Grab her! Now! The mutt's going to attack!'**

And before Sesshoumaru could even consider that statement his beast took control just enough to grab the miko and leap into the sky before giving up control again.

_'Never do that to this Sesshoumaru again!'_

**'Oh**** hush. You have miko in your arms now because of me. See how she cuddles so nicely into us? See how she grabs onto our haori and buries her head into our chest? None of that would have happened if I had not taken over. Now be grateful and shut up.'**

_'Hn. Even still, do not do such ever again.'_

**'I'm so under appreciated.' **

_'Yes. Now hush. Get back into your cage, you are giving this one a headache.'_

**'Fine, fine. But I will be back. I always am.'**

And with that it was gone... Until his little miko spoke up again. Fortunately it didn't say anything, but Sesshoumaru could hear it's growl. Neither of them liked the idea of their miko up against the baka, just as neither of them agreed that people were innocent, ningen and youkai alike. So he decided to stop her worrying about the 'innocents' and to start worrying about herself.

"Have no fear, little miko. The hanyou is, at this moment, hunting us; not murdering the... innocents, as you put them." He stated blandly, his distaste for her wording clear in his voice. Her question however caught him a little off guard. Where was he taking her?

**'Take her to Ah-Un. They can fly her to safe place while we deal with hanyou.'**

_'Hn. That is... Acceptable.'_

**'Of course. I came up with it, and I am you, and we are never wrong.'**

_'True enough.'_

"Somewhere safe. Somewhere where you wont be in danger or in my way when this Sesshoumaru puts the mutt in his place." He stated, expecting to smell her sadness at the threat in his words. The spicy cinnamon of her fury, however, caught him once again off guard.

"I can take care of myself!" A wave of his own sadness rushed over him with those words. His poor little miko, always feeling the need to prove herself to everyone, including herself, when she has no need to. To him, she has already proven herself a hundredfold. He could almost kill Inuyasha for that, for the fault could only be laid on him. Almost. However, no matter how much they fought and Inuyasha hated him, he didn't actually hate Inuyasha, nor did he want to kill the hanyou. Hanyou or not, Inuyasha was his brother, and he would regret killing the whelp, whether he deserved it or not. He would kill him however if he was truly lost to his beast. It would be a mercy killing at that point. His miko however, he doubted that she ever could, no matter how strong she was.

"Of that this Sesshoumaru has no doubt little one, but can you honestly tell me that you could face off against the hanyou with no mercy. Could you kill him, if you realized that there was no bringing him back? Could you say any of what this Sesshoumaru has said and have it no be a complete and utter lie?" And with those words her fury died and the smell of rain washed over his senses with her heartbreak. His beast whined in his cage at the scent, but even his primitive half knew that such heartbreak was necessary. Her next words had it whimpering, howling with her pain.

**'Poor mate. Comfort her!'**

_'There is nothing this one can do at this point. She has to come to terms with the idea of Inuyasha dying. Just as we do.'_

"Bring us down. You can fight, I wont stop you, but if it comes down to it... I want to be the one to kill him." The words almost knocked him over, leaving Sesshoumaru reeling. She wanted to kill him? That couldn't be right. Her pain was real enough though and his beast whimpered at her tone. 'Has all the pain of today made her insane?' He sent her a questioning look, almost demanding that she continue. As she did however his confusion washed away and pride set in. His brave little miko. He couldn't deny her. He descended and placed her in a tree, high enough where she would hopefully be safe, but low enough so she could jump down from her perch without harm if she needed to.

Her sadness was driving him to the point of distraction, and with a quickly approaching battle that would ensure within the minute that was a horrid thing. His beast was clawing at his cage, demanding he do something to try and comfort her, and he could feel him mask slipping as a repercussion. However, at this point he couldn't seem to care enough to fix it before he gave into his beast's demands to comfort his miko.

"This Sesshoumaru has not yet killed the hanyou and he hopes that he will still not have to do so. But if the time comes this one shall call to you so that you, brave, strong, little miko, may deliver him into his final resting place." And feeling the hanyou's aura within seconds of the clearing he landed and made his way to where the aura was coming from, placing himself in between the approaching hanyou and his miko. However, right as the aura was about to burst through the clearing it disappeared, only to reappear on the other side of the clearing where he left his miko, milliseconds before his miko's terrified screech rang through the air.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

Without another second's thought, he pounced, his eyes bleeding to red as his beast charged to the forefront of his mind; effectively taking control.

* * *

**And there you go! Sesshy's POV of the happenings! Stay tuned in to finally read the battle that will come in chapter four!**

**I'd like to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed, favorated and/or followed The Girl Who Waited and/or myself. I love you all! I am soooo happy that you guys like this story enough to think I am worthy of your attentions! I seriously love each and everyone of you! 3 And for those of you who didn't do any of that, but still read it, don't worry I love you too. I love everyone! YAY!**

**Anyway! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed, desperately. After all these years, after all the memories; both good and bad. She didn't want to die! Not like this, by the claws of someone she used to loved more than anything else.

She wasn't given much time to ponder this however, because before she could even comprehend, she was ripped away from Inuyasha, who was suddenly flying across the clearing, into some trees, and out of sight while she was being wrapped up securely in something that was softer than words could describe. Softer than even the softest alpaca fur she ever had the pleasure of petting. But unlike the alpaca stuffed animals she possessed in the modern era this fur seemed to go on forever and actually had strength behind it's grip. That was when she realized that the soft fur was actually lifting her up and up, until she was very gently deposited onto a flat plain of the soft fur. She cuddled into the fur for a second until another realization came to her. This wasn't just any fur, this a body. A strong muscular body that has the sharpest claws, and even sharper fangs connected to them. Not to mention angry red eyes surrounded equally red, jagged stripes across it's cheeks.

Straitening up with a little 'eep' Kagome flushed a deep red. "Sesshoumaru...?"

A thunderous growl rang across the clearing and instantly both her and Sesshoumaru were once again focused on the very angry and very out of control hanyou.

In the back of her mind she felt a minute presence that could only be described as Sesshoumaru warn her to hold on tight, and with that and a slight tensing of muscles underneath her, Sesshoumaru pounced into action; meeting Inuyasha halfway in his attack and knocking him back once again, breaking some more trees as he went.

* * *

The fight continued like such for hours, Sesshoumaru barking and growling at the hanyou for submission, knocking him into trees to try and snap him back into his senses. Kagome even tried calling out to him from her continuous perch on Sesshoumaru's shoulders, but stopped that soon enough when it only served rile the hanyou up even more. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all came flying up on Kirara right as Sesshoumaru sent Inuyasha flying again, this time knocking him out for a bit. They all got prepared to attack Sesshoumaru for hurting their leader and friend, but stopped as soon as Shippo pointed out that Kagome was on his back. Kagome got enough of an explanation in to tell them that Sesshoumaru was on their side this time and that Inuyasha had lost control of his inner-youkai before Inuyasha woke again. She was trying to think of a way to get down when once again Sesshoumaru's voice shot through her mind with the growling command of 'Stay!' before they were once again back in action.

Sango and Miroku tried to help Sesshoumaru a bit, but soon gave up when they saw that their efforts where of no use. Shippo hopped up and down besides a still transformed Kirara, worrying about his preconceived mental image of his second mother, who was caught in the midst of the fray on Sesshoumaru's back.

Eventually though the night dragged in and although the hanyou was weakened some, he was still out of control and Sesshoumaru was tiring fast, taking several nasty looking hits that could have been avoided if he wanted to either kill the hanyou or hurt his potential mate, and seeings how neither were an option to him right at that second, ground his teeth together and bared through the pain. When the moon was high in the sky however, Sesshoumaru had had enough. He flung the hanyou into the middle of the clearing and was relieved when he stayed down, at least for a bit. His little mate by now was sobbing on his back, she too knew that the time had come to put the mutt out of his misery.

He picked her up with his tail again and set her down on the ground. He transformed and now everyone could see the amount of damage he sustained. He walked over and picked up her bow and arrows before handing them to her, but to his surprise she shook her head.

"No, not them. They are too cold, too distant. Do... do you have a dagger, or something that I could use instead?" All this time however she couldn't meet his eyes, instead staring at the ground.

**'Poor mate. Give her this one's mother's blade. She could use that. End her suffering!'**

Sesshoumaru hesitated for a bit, he was possessive of his late mother's belonging, but could think of no other to give it to. He dropped the bow and arrows and reached into his sleeve to grab his mother's blade. It was a beautiful kaiken, the hilt and sheath made out of onyx with an inuyoukai howling under a crescent moon made out mother of pearl embedded on the sheath. On the blade itself was the kanji 'To love and to protect at any costs'. How befitting it was to be gifting such a blade to a miko such as herself in a situation such as this.

His miko was in awe of the blade, especially after unsheathing the blade and reading the inscription.

"Wha-?"

"It was this one's mother's. Keep it little miko. It fits you more than it ever fit this one."

"Bu- I-" Her ramblings were cut short by a weak, yet still determined growl, and instantly Sesshoumaru was over Inuyasha, holding him down so she could deliver the final blow. Her companions just seemed to realize what exactly was going on at this point and tried to make a fuss, but after a sharp look from Sesshoumaru they quieted down looking on at the scene in a new light, apprehension and despair clear across their face.

Kagome staggered over and knelt down next to the pinned hanyou, who was still struggling to get free and attack her. Sesshoumaru however would have none of that, and so he pinned the hanyou more securely, making it so that he couldn't even so much as snap his teeth in his future mate's direction.

Kagome crawled even closer to him and lightly kissed the hanyou on the cheek, which earned her a snarl from the pinned hanyou and a glare that she didn't even notice from the daiyoukai. She straitened and lifted the still unsheathed blade and with one last tear, plunged the blade into the pinned hanyou's neck, spraying blood all over her angelic face.

She just knelt there in shock, her tears had stopped and her face was expressionless; and with the last of the hanyou's stuttering breaths she fell in a dead faint.

* * *

**I am so, so, SOOOOO sorry about the wait. In between finals a getting a new job, I have been so busy and stressed it hasn't even been funny! However, I love you guys so much, that I just sucked it up the past couple of nights and typed you this lovely chapter! Sorry It's so small, but at least it's something! I love every last one of you guys! I love all 31 of you guys that faved TGWW, I love all 60 of you that added TGWW on their story alerts, and I especially love everyone who reviewed! I also want to give a shout out to the 9 of you who faved myself as an author, and the 10 of you who added me on their author alerts! I even love everyone who took time out of their day just to read TGWW! I love you all!**

**Hope you loved this chapter as much as the rest, even though it's sad...**

**Until next time!**


End file.
